Accidente
by BlackStar26
Summary: Por un accidente se revela un secreto y muchas emociones que jamas pensaron que pasarian. OoC Yaoi Lemmon


**¡Hola! esta es una nueva historia para los lectores que me siguen xD Espero que les guste y no ofenda a nadie. Es mi primera vez que escribo de Fruits Basket asi que nose como lo tomen y mas esta pareja. Quizas tiene continuacion nose xD**

**Advertencia: Contiene lemmon, OoC, Yaoi(hombre con hombre) y lenguaje fuerte **

**Homofobicos fuera!!!!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Natsuki Takaya autora de este manga, nada me pertenece solo la historia.**

**~Yuki and Kyo~**

Tohoru, Kagura, Yuki y Kyo fueron al río que estaba cerca de la casa de Shigure. Querían relajarse y pasarla bien entre los cuatro. Tohoru iba contenta como siempre junto con Kagura. Yuki iba con su sonrisa misteriosa pero encantadora. Kyo estaba serio, más bien estaba molesto. No es que odiara estar con ellos, ya hasta podía soportar a Yuki aunque últimamente se sentía extraño estando junto a él, hasta soñaba con él. Lo que ocurría era que odiaba el río, no le gustaba y no era porque era gato, más bien era por otra cosa. Ellos llegaron al lugar, Tohoru y Kagura se acercaron para verlo mejor, Yuki después se le unió. Nadie noto que Kyo se quedo atrás como si él fuera un extraño frente al agua. Kagura se volteo y vio a Kyo y se dirigió a el.

-Vamos Kyo, ven a ver el río-le dijo tomándolo del brazo

-¡No quiero!-grito Kyo molesto

Esta siguió insistiendo hasta que se puso furiosa y lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro al agua. Todo parecía gracioso hasta que él salio pidiendo ayuda.

¡Kyo no sabia nadar!

Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas y antes de que pensaran en algo Yuki se había lanzado al agua. Kyo seguía pidiendo ayuda, moviéndose mucho en el agua que lo estaba arrastrando hasta que se hundió. Yuki lo sujeto justo a tiempo llevándolo a la orilla. Lo puso en la tierra y vio que no respiraba. Trato de despertarlo de muchas formas pero no pudo, lo que le faltaba era de respiración de boca a boca. Ni lo pensó dos veces cuando unió sus labios con los de Kyo para darle respiración. Estuvo así un rato hasta que Kyo reacciono y empezó a escupir agua y toser. Yuki se separo cuando vio que reacciono y se sintió mejor.

-Yuki-dijo Kyo al abrir los ojos

Yuki le iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Kagura que llego abrazar a Kyo y a pedirle perdón por lo que le hizo. Tohoru llego y se acerco a Yuki para preguntar si estaba bien.

Después de eso decidieron irse a la casa, cuando llegaron le dijeron a Shigure lo ocurrido y llamo a Hatori que no tardo tanto en llegar, ya que el estaba de visita.

En la noche las chicas se fueron a dormir mientras que Kyo estaba en el cuarto aun con Hatori.

-Creo que ya estas mejor-dijo Hatori guardando sus cosas

-Hatori-le llamo Kyo-¿Cómo le digo a Yuki gracias por salvarme?-le pidió algo avergonzado

-Solo acércate y dale las gracias-le contesto Hatori secamente

Kyo miro al piso pensando en como se lo iba a decir cuando ve que Yuki pasa caminando por los pasillos. Rápido se levanta para ir tras el.

-Yuki-le dijo Kyo

Yuki se detiene y se voltea a ver a Kyo

-Yo….yo….quiero….-balbuceaba nervioso Kyo

-¿Qué?-dijo Yuki confuso

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?-pregunto Kyo sonrojado

Los dos se van a la habitación de Yuki

-Ahora si, ¿De que quieres hablar?-le pregunto Yuki serio

-Bueno…..yo….quería…..decirte…-Kyo estaba bastante nervioso

-Habla de una vez-dijo Yuki impaciente

-¡Gracias!-dijo rápidamente Kyo

Yuki frunció el seño para procesar lo que acaba de decir Kyo.

-Gracias, por salvarme en el río…yo…no se nadar y por eso no quería ir desde el principio-dijo Kyo muy avergonzado

-¿Y porque después fuiste con nosotros?-pregunto Yuki curioso

-¡Nunca admitiría que no voy a un río porque no se nadar!-le dijo Kyo molesto pero luego se calmo-Mira, lo mejor es que lo dejemos así, adiós-dijo mientras se volteaba pero es sorprendido cuando siente que algo lo detiene

-No recuerdas….-dijo Yuki sujetando su brazo-¿No recuerdas nada mas después de que despertaste?-pregunto algo sonrojado

Kyo se quedo asombrado por la actitud de Yuki pero luego se puso a pensar si recordaba algo más. En efecto, recordó sentir los labios de Yuki dos segundos antes de despertar lo cual hizo que se sonrojara mucho.

-Yo…yo…recuerdo que….me diste respiración de boca a boca-dijo Kyo más rojo que un tomate

-¿En..enserio?-pregunto Yuki en la misma condición

Los quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, escuchando sus respiraciones. Yuki se acerca a Kyo y lo vuelve a besar. Kyo se sorprendió por lo que hizo que de impulso lo empujo no tan fuerte quedando los dos separados pero no tan lejos. El aludido vio como Yuki agachaba la cabeza, tiene que estar pensando que no lo quiere y por eso lo empujo. Kyo se acerca a Yuki y con su mano le levanta el mentón mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El ojivioleta parecía triste lo cual hizo que Kyo lo besara.

En ese entonces se acabaron las dudas, ambos sabían lo que sentían uno del otro. Se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas buscándose con desespero. Kyo empuja suavemente a Yuki a la cama para luego estar encima de él. Aun seguían con el beso mientras se acariciaban, sus cuerpos pedían más así que Kyo comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Yuki mientras este gemía. El chico empezó a besar el cuello del ojivioleta mientras escuchaba como gemía su nombre. Con sus manos Yuki acariciaba el pecho de Kyo sintiendo sus músculos fuertes.

Kyo comenzó a besar el pezón de Yuki, lamerlo, succionarlo escuchando como Yuki gemía con fuerza mientras se estremecía. Eso a Kyo le encantaba, nunca pensó que llegaría a escuchar a Yuki gemir y menos su nombre. Bajo sus manos para bajar los jeans que traía puesto el ojivioleta.

Hubo un momento en que los dos sin darse cuenta ya estaban sin sus ropas, completamente desnudos, como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura, Kyo se aventuro y toco el miembro ya erecto de Yuki, que este le provoco escalofrios de placer. Comenzo a lamerlo todo para luego succionarlo escuchando los gemidos fuertes del ojivioleta. Estuvieron asi hasta que Yuki no pudo mas y se derramo en la boca de Kyo mientras este tragaba su escencia. Se incorporo para volver a besar a Yuki mientras este probaba su propio sabor en los labios de Kyo. Sus besos eran hambrientos, llenos de deseo y amor.

Kyo lame dos de sus dedos y luego introduce uno dentro de Yuki, sintiendo como se estemecia de la molestia. Pero no duro mucho ya que despues Yuki dejo de quejarse, eso hizo que Kyo se animara y metiera otro dedo. Estuvo asi hasta que supo que estaba preparado y con cuidado introdujo su miembro dentro de Yuki. Al principio se queda quieto al ver la mueca de dolor de Yuki, para hacer que se calmara con su mano empezo a tocar el miembro del ojivioleta escuchandolo gemir. Paso un rato y Yuki movio sus caderas para avisarle a Kyo que ya no habia dolor, entonces Kyo comenzo a moverse aun mas rapido. Lo unico que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de Kyo y Yuki, claro que cada vez que podian se besaban para evitar el ruido, para que nadie supiera lo que estaban haciendo.

Los dos llegaron al climax, Kyo se derramo dentro de Yuki mientras este se derramaba encima del chico de ojos se salio de el para recostarse, los dos estaban jadeantes.

-¿Cansado?-pregunto el ojivioleta

-Un poco.....-fue lo unico que dijo Kyo

-Ahora es mi turno....-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa traviesa-Te amo gato estupido-le dijo burlonamente

-Y yo a ti mierda de rata-le contesto de la misma manera mientras se preparaba par auna larga noche con su amado Yuki

**Fin**


End file.
